


General bad day safe spot

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Vent spots for the masses, I think I invented new fandoms but this is the best I can do. [2]
Category: All - Fandom, None - Fandom, Original Work, any - Fandom
Genre: Don't worry, Gen, Safe Space, please don't strike this I'm trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Hey, how are you feeling? Come on in and have a hot chocolate, or a lemonade if you prefer. If you need to vent about your bad day, have at it. This is a safe space for all of us here on ao3, where we can explore our interests, discover new interests, and sometimes miss a tag and regret it. Coping with something? Come on in, I'll listen, feel free to say what you need to.
Series: Vent spots for the masses, I think I invented new fandoms but this is the best I can do. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You matter. Don't feel like you can't speak.


	2. needs?

Hey if you need ideas I'm your girl.


End file.
